My One and Only
by Crimson Eye
Summary: CHAP. 8 UP! A girl that is new to the city of Tokyo, Japan, has finally met and joined the Bladebreakers. She is fighting with her emotions for a certain Russian Bladebreaker visversa. Some swearing. Please R&R. KaiOC, more inside!
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah this is taken place around the end of G Revolution. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

**Crimson Eye  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters (I wish I did, well just Kai only drools), just my OCs.

"…" Talking

'…' Thoughts

(….) My lovely rants

**Chapter 1: A Voice from the Past**

**# Dream/Flashback #**

A little boy with two-toned blueish/grayish hair was standing outside a school wit other students. It was in the afternoon, and parents were coming to pickup their children. (By the way, Kai is in grade 1)

'I don't get it. Why is everyone so happy to see each other? It was just this morning they all saw one another.' Kai thought about the parents and children for awhile now.

Many kids were hugging and kissing their parents and they had a smile plastered on their faces. Kai had been standing by a near by tree, afar from the kids. His eyes now were staring at the ground.

'Why don't mommy or daddy do this for me? I wish they did.' Kai thought.

The young Kai felt like crying, but not a single tear was shed. One little girl was hugging for mum, but pried her way out of it to walk up to Kai.

"Hey, your Kai right?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah. What do you want?" He asked dryly.

"You looked lonely, where's your parents?" She demanded.

"…"

"Oh… okay, you don't gotta tell me but if you need someone to talk to…" She broke off. She started to turn away.

"What's your name?" Kai called after her.

Without turning around she said, "It's Kim, but people call me Kimmy too. See you tomorrow, friend."

And with that, the little girl named Kimmy left. She had ran back to her mum, where she had recalled her convosation with Kai. Her mother had smiled; thinking how nice her daughter had made friends with this boy.

'Did she just called me friend?' Kai had thought to himself. A small smile had made its way on his lips.

A couple minutes later, a black limo had driven in the drive way of the school. Kai had appeared to be familiar with this limo, and walked calmly towards it.

"Maybe mommy or daddy is waiting from me inside!" He whispered to himself.

The driver was opening the limo's door for Kai to get in. Kai's face was stricken when he learned that no one came to accompany him on his way home, if you could call it that.

On his way there, Kai saw that girl named Kimmy walking with her mother to her car. She seemed to know that Kai was inside the limo, because she had smiled and waved to it.

**At the front gates of Kai's 'so called home'**

The young Kai got got of the limo outside the front doors.

'Well here I am.' Kai thought. 'I just wished mommy and daddy would just love me, but I know they will never do that… I hate them!' Kai was lost in thought until he heard a sudden laugh by a stranger.

The stranger was a girl and a couple of her friends laughing across the road. Kai was becoming sadder and sadder by them moment. Finally, he entered the great doors of the house and stepped inside.

All the lights were off but one. The door of a room was slightly open and light was pouring out of it.

Abruptly, Kai heard the husky voice or his father.

"Look Voltaire, just take the boy, we don't want or need him. Do whatever you please, we don't care." Kai's father stated/said.

By then, Kai was up to the door, his eye peeping thought the little crease. His eyes showed how hurt he was. They were burning with anger and hate.

'But it doesn't matter, I hate them anyways. Yes, it doesn't matter at all, I have my grandfather now.' The young Kai thought.

"Kai, come here." Voltaire demanded. His voice was harsh and cold. But Kai did what he was told.  
Kai was shocked that Voltaire, his grandfather, had caught him.

Kai's father looked at the little boy walking towards them. His eyes showed no sorrow and doubt to Kai. He was seated in a armchair, beside a fireplace.

"Said goodbye to your father, it seems although you won't see him again." Voltaire said.

"No thanks, I rather not." Kai spat out at him. His heart was beating hard, out of sheer hate for his parents, especially for his father.

"Then lets leave." Voltaire said in his cold voice.

Kai had no objection to his decision to leave, and left the house, or should I said mansion, without turning back.

**# End of Dream/Flashback #**

**In the Dojo**

There sat bolt upright was Kai. His crimson eyes were fluttering, trying to get rid of its sleepiness. He was 16, going on 17. His body was covered in sweat. His bear chest raising up and down normally again but his heart was thumping as fast as ever. He raised his hand and ruffled his hair, making it messier.

He was scared that he had a dream/flashback of his past, they seemed to be coming back lately.

'No, not scared, just shocked a little.' Kai reminded himself.

Just then, Kai's alarm clock went off. Quickly, Kai had shut it off, he didn't want to wake the others like usual.

Slowly, he got up and walked out to his dresser, grapping his school uniform and clean boxers. His uniform was tan khaki (Is that how you spell it? Hmm…) pants, a white button up dress-shirt, a black tie, and a blazer/jacket that was navy blue.

After getting his clothes, he walked up to the bathroom door and pushed it open. He turned up the lights and prepared a shower for himself.

He got undress, and hopped (not really hopped like a bunny, sorry I just had to say that.) in the shower. He rinsed his hair and dumped some shampoo and conditioner in it. Soon after his got out, wrapped in a towel, and got dress. His also seized another towel to dry his wet two-toned hair.

It was 20 minutes until school started (school starts at 9:00 am), so he decided to make breakfast for the others (I so don't know why I would write this. I'm bored.)

He walked swiftly to the kitchen. He took out some eggs from the fridge and grapped some bread. He was searching for some green peppers, cheese, and other ingredients.

Soon he made a wonderful breakfast, having made toast, omelettes and other delicious platters of food.

It was 10 minutes till school started now, and Kai when back to his room collected his back pack and headed out of the door. The others were still asleep, but he didn't bother to wake them up.

Good start? Anyways I hope you've enjoyed it. My blasted printer won't print, and I need to photo copy my friend's sheet for homework! Argg... I'm getting mad….never mind it just started.

Please Review. It's so fun making stories, this is my first **not** for school. That's so weird. C'ya!

**Crimson Eye**


	2. Rude, no? What a Day!

So…. here's the next chapter!

**Crimson Eye**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters (If I did, I would be RICH! And I travel a lot.), just my OCs.

"…" Talking

'…' Thoughts

(….) My _intelligent_ rants

**Chapter 2: Rude, no? What a day!  
**

**  
**

The day was sunny and clear. Birds were singing and suddenly a girl collided with the silent Kai, knocking her down on the hard concrete walkway.

The girl had stunning darn violet eyes, black shiny hair and tanned skin. She was wearing a uniform similar to Kai's. She was wearing a navy blue skirt, a white blouse, navy blue knee length socks and a black blazer/jacket.

The girl was now sitting up rubbing her head.

"Owww…" she groaned, "I'm so sorry for bumping into…"

Her sentence was cut short by the cold-hearted Kai.

"Yeah, you should be sorry, next time watch where you're going girl."

"Well sorry!" She yelled at him, "You could of just of easily stepped aside." Then she stuck out her tongue at him.

'Okay, maybe it was my fault, but he didn't need to be so rude! Sheesh…what a grouch. Although he is a bit cute, wait! What am I'm saying! He's so rude and seems to think he's better than the rest of us, me actually!' The girl was thinking after she just told off Kai.

"Whatever girl." He said emotionlessly.

"My name isn't girl for your information! So stop calling me that"

"Whatever. I don't have time for this."

Ending the conversation, Kai started back his way to school. Just then he turned around and walked backwards saying, "I call you girl 'cause I don't know your name Stupid."

"My name isn't Stupid either!" she yelled back, 'God I'm starting to really hate his guts.'

**Back at the Dojo**

"Tyson we're leaving! You can have our share of breakfast!" Hilary shouted him.

"O..kay.." yawned Tyson back in his room, "wait, did she just say breakfast?"

In less than 2 minutes, Tyson was in the kitchen looking at all the food on the table. Hastily, he saw a note in the middle of the table stuffed with the food. It said: To Tyson, it also had an arrow pointing so he would turn the card around. On the back it read: You're late, Kai.

Rapidly Tyson looked around for the time. His eyes rested on the clock on the wall. It read 9:01 am.

"I'm late!" He shrieked. Looking out of the window, you could see birds fluttering out of the trees around the Dojo.

He dashed out of the Dojo, hopped on one foot, trying to put on his other shoe, to the sidewalk and ran the rest of the way to school. He left a cloud of dirt/dust behind him. He zoomed past adults and kids alike, leaving them gawking and twirl around in circles. A couple of them turned around to just see him turn a corner reaching his school, Kimonaya High (I just made the name up; it's sort of like Tyson's surname, isn't it? Oh well I made up the name for the school.).

Such a short chapter! I have to pretend I'm doing homework, or else I'll get kicked off the computer…

You know what; I don't even know what I'm really going to do about this story. Just a couple of things, but I want to read a long story so I hope I get some ideas to make that happen. Plus I need ideas on to tie other ideas onto the story! Ahhh! So much thinking and planning to do.

Please review.

** Crimson Eye**


	3. You again! My name isn’t ‘Stupid’

**REWRITTEN FOR MISTAKES AND SOME MINOR CHANGES.**

Wow, third chapter…. I have no homework today! Yeah! More time to write the story…Hope you enjoy!

**Crimson Eye**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters, just my OCs.

"…" Talking

'…' Thoughts

/--/ Bitbeast talking

(….) My _COOL _rants

…………………….

**bladenight&day:** Thanks for your review bladenight&day! I'll update more! Thanks.

**Chapter 3: You again. My name isn't 'Stupid'  
**

**  
………………..**

**Tyson POV (Point of View)**

'I finally made it inside the school' I thought.

"Wow. No one seems to be outside or in the halls. I can't be that late." I said to myself, "I hope the teacher won't be too mad at me. My first day at school and I'm late, just great." I groaned.

I passed by a class and caught the sight of a clock. It read 9:23 am. 9:23 AM!

"Oh no no no! The teacher is gonna kill me!" I screamed aloud.

I burst though my homeroom door panting. "Sorry…I'm……la..te Mrs. Taksuki (Random name)." I stuttered. I looked around at my class mates trying to make out someone I knew. I saw no one. 'Oh great, everyone is staring at me.' I realised.

"Mr. Granger, please take a seat in front of Mr. Hiwatari." The teacher told me.

I looked up once more to the class. Finally I saw Kai in his usual pose, eye closed leaning back on the hind legs of his chair. Half of him was in the shadows, even though it was morning.

But before I could even get to the second row, a girl with raven black hair barged in pushing me in the process. The girl had fallen to and was rubbing her butt (hahahahaha! That word is so funny seriously. HA).

"Ouch, sorry 'bout that." She told me.

"S'ok" I replied, I got up and raised my hand in front of her. She took hold of my hand and I pulled her up. 'Wow, she's light." I thought.

**End of POV**

……….

**Girl's a.k.a _Stupid's_ POV (point of view)**

'Great I just made a fool of myself. Just great, my day is going to be so fantastic!' I thought sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes looking at my classmates. I pasted over some that looks like the boy I met this morning. 'Wait! That is the rude, arrogant, jackass I met this morning!' I heard the teacher voice distantly now. All I could think of was that boy.

"Ms. Tsukii? Would you kindly introduce yourself to the class? Ms…." The teacher requested.

"Huh?" I replied. Finally it sunk in what she said. "Oh! Right… umm…my name Kimberly Tsukii. But you can call me Kimmy or Kim, whatever you like. Um I'm new to Tokyo, but I can speak Japanese fluently. I moved from America to here. And I hope we can all be friends. So yeah… That's about it."

**_BANG! _(**Remember someone was leaning on the hind legs of their chair

I looked about the room, searching for the origin of the noise. Finally I see a pair of icy grey eyes staring at me. I narrowed my eyes at the boy. It was him again! God what's with him? That son of a…

The boy called out saying, "You forgot to say that you're a klutz, girl."

What! How dare he! Now my temper was rising. I was just about to blow up at him but I knew I couldn't, not with the teacher right behind me. I breathed in and out slowly, trying to stay clam. It worked (wow).

"Oh did I forget? I'm sorry….boy." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay students settle down. Now Mr. Granger please take your seat in front of Mr. Hiwatari. And there's a free desk besides Mr. Hiwatari, on the right dear." Mrs. Taksuki told both of us.

'No not him! Is she doing this on suspose! God what a bad idea…Great, I'm sitting beside one of the most fucking bastards I ever met. No, he's the only bastard I ever met.' I thought as I walked up to the back of the class. I stared into those unreadable eyes of his. I could see sorts of mixed emotions before he had covered them up with his usual expressionless mask.

"What Stupid?" He retorted.

I realised that I was staring at him, but I quickly recovered. I walked straight up to him, leaned up close and whispered in his ear, "The name Kim but you can call me Kimmy, _Jackass_."

"Whatever." Then he leaned back up on his hind legs of his chair and closed his eyes.

I sat in my seat, my conscience was yelling at me. Thinks like 'Why? Why did you just do that? Everyone is gonna think you like the guy! You idiot! Stupid, stupid girl!' I looked up, the teacher was beginning class, and I was supposed to be taking notes. I thought had a pencil in my pencil case, but I couldn't find any. I was searching, loudly and I just notice the teacher had just stopped talk and everyone was hissing my name. I also notice that the teacher was tapping her shoe on the ground, making noise in each tap. She was looking directly at me. I gulped. (This happened to me once, just to let u know.)

"Sorry Mrs. Taksuki for interrupting." I apologized.

"Please explain what your doing Ms."

"Umm..I was… ummmm… looking for a…pen..cil." I mumbled.

"Oh, well if you don't have one, just ask your neighbour (in the class, like desk neighbour)."

"Right, it's okay.."

"I meant, ask your neighbour, now please, before you start making noise again." The teacher said ruefully.

'Omg, what a bitchy bitch. God, she is just as rude as that boy, Hiwatari was it?'

"Oh." I looked at Hiwatari, "Hey do you got-"

"Yeah." He replied, while cutting me off again!

"Well can I borrow it?" I hissed back.

"No."

"What!. Hmmmm…" I thought a bit. 'Oh I so getting back at him.'

I rose my hand waiting for the teacher to aloud me to speak.

"Yes dear?" He finally said after she was done her sentence.

"Mr. Hiwatari won't let me borrow his pencil." I said. 'I know…VERY tattle tail-ish.' I laughed mentally.

"Oh he won't, will he? Kai please give the pencil to her."

'That stupid idiotic girl…. God she's annoying!' Kai thought to himself. "Fine. Take it, keep it too, 'cause I don't want it now." He said to me, passing the pencil to me, more like throwing it though.

"Thanks! You're a Doll!" I smiled and then I just became conscious of what I said. 'I told him he was a 'Doll'! Omg (Oh my God), I am so stupid! Why me! My first day of school and I say that to my sworn enemy!'

**End of POV**

………

**Kai's POV (Point of View)**

"Whateve…you just called me a 'Doll'?" I gave her a werid look 'What a strange kid.' I thought.

/-Yes Master, but I like her don't you?-/ Dranzer had just whispered into my conscience.

'Don't start with me Dranzer. You know just as well I don't like her.' I responded.

/-So does that mean you _love_ her?-/

'What? I didn't say that and never will. Love is for the weak.'

/-Master, are you sure?-/

'Oh course I'm sure! Dranzer you know what!' I thought.

/-What Master?-/ Dranzer replied politely.

'Shut up. And get out of my thoughts.'

/-Fine! Be like that, but I know you still _love_ her!-/ And with that, Dranzer fled from Kai's thoughts.

**End of POV**

………………………………….

Okay! That's about it for this chapter! I hope you guys like.

**Crimson Eye**


	4. A New Play, New Friends

Fourth Chapter! I'm on a roll, hehehe. Thanks for the reviews, at least I know some people are reading the fic., and I'm not making a fic. for myself to only read. This chapter is REALLY long. It also has some mild swearing! But you should read because it the beginning of something IMPORTANT.

Read if you like though.

Enjoy the chapter!

**Crimson Eye**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters, just my OCs.

"…" Talking

'…' Thoughts

/--/ Bitbeast talking

(….) My _MIRACULOUS _rants

**Warning: SWEARING IN CHAPTER!**

…………………….

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Chapter 4:** A New Play, New Friends.

**Tyson's POV**

'Hmmm…. What is with those two? They're always trying to bite each other's head off (not literally).' I thought.

"Now class as I was saying, there is going to be a big concert for grades tens to twelve's, so since all of you guys are in grade ten, we will be presenting a play." I heard the teacher say.

I whined out loud.

My eyes widen. 'Opps.' I thought.

"Mr. Granger, do you have a problem?" Mrs. Taksuki asked me.

"What? Oh no, no problem at all." I said. 'Watch me take the role of a servant or something bad now.' I frown. 'Hmp. I'm champion of Beyblade though!'

A snicker was heard close to me. I turned around and faced Kai. Nope not him, he was still in his usual pose, eyes closed, arms crossed. I turned and faced the new girl, Kimmy.

Her face had a tinit of pink, and her eyes were starting to water.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." She replied.

"It sounded like something." I persisted.

"It was nothing!"

**End POV**

**Kai's POV**

'God, will they ever shut up?'

/-Master Kai, you know this can go on for hours. You better stop this.-/

'Why should I? It's none of my business.' I replied coolly.

/-Fine. Wuss.-/ And with that, the female voice left (thought it was a guy bird huh? I dunno.)

'Hn. Lets get this over with.'

"Hey, you two! Shut your god damn mouths!" I hissed at both of them. They finally shut up and turned to face me. I gave each a cold glare. Tyson shut up and was trembling from head to toe. I narrowed my crimson colored eyes are the new kid (Kimberly was it?). My eyes passed over his dark violet ones. I couldn't tear my eyes away from them.

"What the hell you staring at boy!" She yelled at me.

By now most of my useless classmates turned around to watch us battle it out once again.

"A big fat revolting ogre." I replied calmly.

"I'm not fat you dick-weed." She said loudly.

By then the teacher had notice the incident. And she was very, VERY, pissed off. This was the third time there was an problem in the class.

"Hiwatari! And Ms. Tsukii!" She roared, "What's the problem? You know what I don't want to know. So 'stop horsing around'! (My teacher said that to me and my friends once because we were inside school after the recess bell rang. Opps, I'll shut my trap now.)"

"Whatever." Me and Stupid-Head over there replied at the say time.

We both gave each others death glares.

'Oh god I hope he stops 'cause I'm gonna start laughing by the way he looks' Kim thought. She had a smirk on her lips, which had surprised me because we were having a showdown.

"Hn. Quit coping me." I spat at her.

And just like how her smirk had been made on her rosy lips, it disappeared like that! (Imagine me snapping my fingers, ha). She scowled at me and looked at me again and made the exact cold expressionless face. I looked at her one more time and I closed me eyes and leaned back on my chair. I waited for a minute or so to pass, then I opened one eye and looked beside me to Ogre over there. She was doing the same things as me!

"Hmp." She finally looked over at me and smirked.

'I hate that smirk. Especial on her lips, so ugh.' I told myself.

/-I think it looks just like your Kai!-/ Dranzer finally added in.

'No it doesn't it! It is nauseating.'

/-But it still looks like yours my cute-lil-cutie-pie! God I always wanted to say that!-/ The feminine voice retorted.

'Dranzer, don't you ever call me that! It's weird you know.'

/-Oh! I get it! Only she can call you that. Sorry-/

'Who's this _she_?' I thought, even though I expected to be that girl, you know _that_ girl.

/-Kimmy of course! And I thought couples should at least know their boy or girlfriends' names! Kai you've been naughty!-/

'Dranzer don't make me laugh.'

**Meanwhile the teacher is talking.**

"Okay class, now about this play. We will be doing a play called _Sign of Wish_. It's about a girl wishing for a boy to fall in love with her. A great play don't you think! But there's one problem. In a scene you must kiss one another. So don't be shy to be the main characters. Okay class? Everyone will be getting a part and a script too. Now who wants to be the leading character for the boy the girl loves? Anyone?" She asked.

**Back in Kai's thoughts.**

/-Well Kai, if you don't love her prove it.-/ Dranzer told me.

"Fine then I will." I said out loud.

"Thank you Kai for volunteering!" The teacher said and sighed. "I thought no one might of wanted to volunteer."

Everyone looked around at Kai. And Kai was confused that he volunteered for something he didn't even know about (because of the little chat with Dranzer in his head :hint hint (DUH!):).

"And you know what I think this will help your relationship with Ms. Tsukii here. Also because she is new and deserves to be lead role too." She said. "So that's that! Kai your playing the role of Paul. And Kimberly your Roxanne (I got this name from a book _Ta voix dans la nuit_, and play _Cyrano de Bergerac-- a romance play!_).

"What!" Me and Kimberly exclaimed together. I just couldn't let that past.

"I changed my mind I don't want to be Paul." I said calmly, resisting to shout it aloud.

"Yeah, I didn't even have a choice!" Chimed in Stupid-Head.

"Don't worry! I know both of you are nervous about the kiss scene but-" She was cut of short because…

"KISSING SCENE! What! I'm not kissing _that_ Bastard!" Kimmy yelled at the teacher.

"Well it's not like I want to kiss you either. I don't even want to pretend to be in _love_ with you…you Bitch!" I yelled back at the girl.

"Bitch? Looks who talking you son of a bitchy bitch! (Sorry I' forgetting all my swear words)" I screamed at him.

Suddenly the bell rang, and recess was in session.

**End of POV**

**Kim's POV:**

I hurried and grapped my snowy white bag (lets pretend she had brought one), swinged it on my shoulder and left the room. My head was fuming and I was so mad at him.

'Great! And now I have to spend my recess looking like a loner, boring!' I screamed in my head. 'And that stupid, stupid play. This is my first day and what else can go wrong? Let me answer that…Everything!' I thought.

By a cherry blossom tree I saw Kai with a bunch of other kids, I could only make out one besides Kai. Tyson.

'Yuck.' I mentally spat out. 'I didn't think Kai was one to hang around him.'

There where some others I didn't know.

One was a boy who looks like 15. He had golden blond hair and sparkling friendly blue eyes. He was holding a lolly-pop and was licking it continually. He looked very hyper. Very. He was also laughing his head off.

There was another boy who look just as friendly as the blonde boy but serious at the same time. Not serious like Kai but not so goofy like Tyson. He also had black hair. Long. Very, very long black hair that was tried in some bandages (Is that what Ray, duh --", uses? Bandages?). He had also a bandana with the sign of the yin-yang (right?) and when ever I caught his smile you could see pointed fangs.

A nerdy kid was with the gang too. He had brown hair that covered his eyes and wore thick glasses. He was also carrying a laptop.

There was the fat pig Tyson. Blue-ish hair, tied in a pony-tail (is it? Correct me if I'm wrong).

There was also a girl? Hmmm, I didn't think Kai was the one to hang out with girls since he thought they were weak. I just I was wrong about that.

They were all wearing their school uniforms but some of them were missing something from the uniform. Right now Kai was missing his uniform's blazer/jacket. Also his tie was loosen. The arms of his white dress-shirt were rolled up to his elbows. As well, Kai's dress-shirt wasn't done up all the way and 3 buttons were undone at the top and wasn't tucked into his pant's.

Tyson was missing his black tie; the blond kid was missing his school shoes so he wore running shoe, Nike to be exact. It seemed that only the girl, the boy with raven black hair, and the nerdy kid wore all of the school's uniform.

'Guess Kai isn't a loner.' I thought mentally. I looked back to the ground. 'I must look so weird walking around by myself. I glanced back over to Kai and the others. 'Friends. I wish I had them, I feel so lonely. I never used to mind before, but now…' My thoughts trailed away.

I could see the girl by Tyson talking to Kai. Although, it didn't seem like Kai was paying attention. Tyson was talking with the rest of the gang and was laughing his head off. The girl looks over at me, smiles and then waves.

"Oh no, I was staring at them!" I whispered to myself. Again the girl hand signalled me to come over but I didn't move. I stood rooted to the spot.

**End of POV (Point of View)**

**Kai's POV**

"Hey, Kai!" Hilary said to me. I was leaning against a cherry blossom tree with my eyes close. But I could sense that she was staring at me. So I opened my eyes irritability and looked at her.

"You know that girl over there." She asked nudging her head towards the direction of a girl. Kim.

"No."

"Yeah you do Kai! You and her are doing that play together! Remember!" Tyson butted in. "Don't you remember anything? Remember, the kissing scene and you two didn't wan-" Tyson began again.

"Tyson will you ever shut your trap!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry Mr. Sourpuss." Tyson retorted sarcastically.

I was about to knock him over on the head but I saw Kimmy staring at us stupidly.

'What an idiot.' I thought.

"Kai, why didn't you tell us about the play, we could have came to see you guys practice!" Hilary stated.

"Yeah Kai! Don't be shy to ask us!" Yelled a hyper-active boy named Max.

"Guys I don't think that-" Ray started baring his fangs.

"Yeah we can see the play too!" Chimed in Tyson.

"Oh no you won't!" I said back to all of them.

"Well you're going to have to introduce us with the girl. Whats her name?" Hilary demanded.

"Guess lover-boy here is too shy to tell us about her." Tyson said, laughing his head off.

"Shut up Tyson before I kill you." I threaten.

Then all I see is Hilary waving at the dumb-stucked Kimmy.

"Kai go get her!" She said to me.

"No."

"Stop being a stubborn ox and get her…please?" She added the 'please' in a sweet innocent voice. I shugged and gave up.

'Well they are gonna meet her anyways. Stupid play thing.' I thought as I walked towards her.

**END of POV**

**Kim's POV**

'What's he doing?' I thought as Kai walked up to me. I was deciding if I should run or…

Before I could decide though, Kai had grapped by arm and pulled me in the direction of his friends.

"Look girl, don't make me look stupid or else I'll make you look stupid as usual. But I guess you could always make yourself look stupid for me, since you always do it." He said to me.

"It's not like I wanted to come over to you and your friends!"

"Well it sure looked like it. You were staring directly at us you freak!" Kai spat out.

"Well…I..I was looking at the cherry blossom tree, not you guys!" I lied.

"Yeah, sure, whatever girl." He replied sound so unconvinced.

"It's Kim! How much time do I have to tell you that!"

We finally made it to the gang.

"Hey my name is Hilary! But you could call me Hil or something if you like." She said before smiling sweetly at me.

"Hey! The names Max! I like sugar got any?" The boy named Max asked.

"Uh… no sorry I don't." I replied.

"Hello. My name's Ray." He held up his hand and gave me a hand-shake and smiled at me.

"I'm Tyso-" Tyson began, but it was Kai who cut him off short.

"She knows who you are Tyson. You can go now." He said to me pushing me away.

"Kai! We didn't even get to hear _her_ name!" Hilary shrieked at him. He sighed and pulled me by the arm and told me, "Fine, hurry up and introduce yourself stupid!" He said angrily.

"Okay! Okay! Anyways, my name is Kim, but you can call me Kimmy. Oh and Kai," I turned around and faced him, "Don't call me girl, just call me Kim. Got that Mister?" I said, touching him by the chest with one index finger.

"Whatever." Kai replied coldly. And he also gave me a cold-hearted glare, which I copied.

The rest of the group were laughing at our behaviour.

"So wanna come over to Tyson's Dojo, Kimmy?" Max asked.

"Umm. I'm not sure if I can…" My voice dieing away slowly.

"Come on Kimmy, just one time after school though!" Hilary added in.

"Well I guess I could." I said uncertainly. "Yeah, okay, sure, I will."

"Great!" Ray said.

"We still got practice though." Kai said icily.

"What! Why?" Questioned Tyson loudly.

"Because if you don't I'll make you all do twice the training and no breakfast for you Tyson." Barked Kai.

"Fine Mr. Bossy." Tyson said quietly.

"Kai stop being a Poo-Head!" I said ruefully.

He looked at me with his crimson colored eyes, you could have seem the sadness in them, but was covered up with his usual expressionless face.

"Shut-up girl. I don't got time for you right now."

"Don't tell me to shut up!" And with that I…………

**End of POV**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

So how did you like it? Sorry I took so long to update, but I got projects and essays, and homework due near this week. Or tomorrow.

Anyways please review, and if I have any mistakes regarding the characters, please tell me by emailing me (my e-mail is or using review -thingy or whatever else you can think of.

Hope you've enjoyed!


	5. I Didn’t Mean It, and I

Okay heres the new chapter, thanks for the reviews and flame!

Enjoy the chapter!

..**Crimson Eye..**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters, just my OCs.

"…" Talking

'…' Thoughts

/--/ Bitbeast talking

(….) My _Annoying _rants, and I don't really care if you like them or not.

…………………….

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**  
**

**Flame response: **Well I'm sorry you think I 'suck really bad' "_WPMS SUCKS!_" Too bad some like my story. And yes I do know what a poser is. I'm not some idiot living in a useless world. Yes maybe I do write things you guys don't need to know, but if bugs you _that_ much, which I find really **really** funny, press the back button or exit off the screen. Too bad you reviewed _anonymous__ly_. I guess you didn't want me to see your stories. Oh well. Not like I was going to flame you or anything, seriously, I'm more mature than to flame your stories just because you flamed mine. I'm not a Bitchy Bitch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo

**Previously:**

"Kai stop being a Poo-Head!" I said ruefully.

He looked at me with his crimson colored eyes, you could have seem the sadness in them, but was covered up with his usual expressionless face.

"Shut-up girl. I don't got time for you right now."

"Don't tell me to shut up!" And with that I…………

**End**

**Chapter 5:** I Didn't Mean It, and I Know You Didn't Mean It Either, Mr. Sourpuss.

**Kim's POV**

Slaped him. Hard. I blinked a little bit before looking at the guy I just slapped. A red hand print had formed in a matter of seconds.

His eyes were opened but he looked normal? Well like his typical self. His eyes were looking straight at me. I covered my mouth.

"Kai!" I muffled before taking my hand off my mouth, "I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to slap you. I mean I wanted to but I didn't want it to really happen!" I took fleeting look to the ground and back to Kai. His face was unreadable.

'Oh no.' I thought to myself.

"Ha ha. Kai, Um… she didn't mean it… right Kimmy?" Hilary said nervously.

I looked over at her and nodded dazedly.

"I swear I didn't mean to-" I started while turning back to Kai. But he wasn't there!

'What the hell!' I screamed into my brain. "Where did he go!" I yelled to the others.

Tyson shrugged saying he wasn't looking, Max raised his shoulders and then down while licking his lollypop, Hilary was looking around with Kenny and Ray.

When no one answered, I just bid my goodbyes and left them with my reason for looking for him.

'Ugh… now I remember why I hate him soo much! Stupid guy.' I thought. "Kai!" I shrieked, "you are such a-" I began before someone else spoke.

"Such a 'what' girl?" A cool but playfully voice danced besides my ear.

'Kai!' I mentally screeched to myself. I glanced at him from the corner of my right eye. And there he was, drop dead gorgeous.

'Whoa, I gotta stop doing that.' I thought confused.

"I was looking for you mister!" I said turning around to my right.

And like that, my lips collided with his. I was shocked he was ever so close!

END OF KIM'S POV

Kai's POV

I saw the look on her face, and we both pulled away, gasping for air.

"What the hell did you think your-" She began, but I could help myself. So I pressed my lips back onto her and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. We were like that until….

The gang found us.

"Uhh..Sorry 'bout that, we'll just leave." Hilary started and grabbed everybody's hands, with the help of Ray. Hilary had taken hold of Tyson's hand and started to blush, while Ray pulled Max's arm and Kenny. Although, Kenny had pulled Ray harder and was now in the lead.

I saw Kim staring at me with her dark violet eyes. "Look Kai, I know you didn't mean it so let's just pretend that didn't happen. Okay?" She said to me.

"Hn. Sure." I said before turning around to leave.

"Uhh... Kai! Hey Kai! KAI! Wait up!" She yelled. But I just kept on walking putting on my blank expression and closing my eyes wandering away. Suddenly I feel I warm hand grab my wrist. My eyes open up and see Kim staring directly at me. Her eyes had a pleading look in them.

"What?" I spat at her. She looked shocked but them anger cover all of that.

"Don't what me! I was just going to say I was sorry I slapped you! Okay? God!" Kimberly shouted at me.

"Is that it?" I demanded.

"No it isn't!"

"What else then!" I said annoyed.

"I'm gonna hang out with you cause I don't want to look like a loner, okay? Okay."

And with that she pulled me along wherever she when. To the soccer field and wherever else she could have thought of. Finally she led me near the forest.

I stopped in my track and making Kimberly feel that I had stopped. She looked at me.

"Why didn't you go with Ray, Max, Hilary, Kenny and Tyson?" I asked curiously. I was thinking about that for awhile and decided to ask her.

"What to be asked so many questions by all of them why me and you were kissing? Don't take me for an idiot." She said looking into my crimson colored eyes.

"Well, you could have said we were practicing for the play, we all got scripts you know and they know we have to kiss." I said.

"Yeah, like they'll believe that." She said with sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

I leaned over her, my lips barely touching her ear and I said, "One more request. Can you let go of my wrist, I think you're cutting off my circulation."

She looked down at her hand tightly holding mine. Her cheeks had now became a little red. She looked down and her bands fell over her eyes. Slowly I brushed her bangs away from her face.

'What's wrong with me? I'm getting soft because of this stupid girl!' I yelled in my head.

/-No my friend, that's love-/ A female voice was hear in my head.

'Love, whatever. I don't even know what love is, so how can I be in love Dranzer. Answer that!' I spat mentally.

/-I don't know! But anyways, love means: a strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties, like when a parent loves their child and vice-versa. Unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another. Or it could be used as an informal term of address, mostly _British_ uses that…-/

'Okay, okay! I get it! You don't need to explain what it means.' I scream to Dranzer in my thoughts.

/-So…now that you know what love is, I declare that you are in love you Kimmy!-/

'Sure, whatever.' I thought with sarcasm.

/-I knew it Master Kai! I told you so.-/

'Dranzer!' I began, 'you know what, just forget it... and get out of MY HEAD!' I yelled loudly in my brain.

"Ummm…yeah so.." She tried lamely to start a conversation with me and to also stop me from holding half of her cheek.

"Sorry" I said quietly.

'Long time I ever said that word.'

"It's okay, I didn't really mind." She responded shyly, which was unusual.

**: Behind a Near-by Bush :**

"Shhh! They'll hear us!" whispered an excited Hilary. Max, Ray, Tyson and Kenny were there too. Suddenly a stomach growled. "What! I didn't get to eat breakfast!" Tyson whined. "That was your fault Tyson, you woke up late." Ray added in. "Yea, but the Chief (Kenny) didn't wake him up like he was suppose too." Max chipped in. "It's not all my fault! I forgot!" Kenny yelled quietly.

**: Back to Kai and Kim :**

**Kai's POV**

"You hear that?" I asked Kim softly.

"Yeah. Who is it?" She replied just as quietly as me.

"It's the gang. God they are loud, and they think we cann't hear them? Idiots they are." I said coolly.

A smirk made its way onto her sweet lips. I was staring at her until she spoke up.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She quirked an eyebrow, just like I do to my team mates.

"What? No, I was…I was just thinking." I said awkwardly.

"Oh. Okay well I got a plan…" And with that she hovered over my ear whispering as quietly as she could.

When she was done I also had a small but visible grin on my face.

'This was going to be good.' I thought laughing in my mind.

"So Kai, want to skip next period and explore the forest?" She said loudly so Tyson and the gang could hear her clearly.

"Sure." I responded, trying to sound a little cheerful to freak them out.

Both teens had walked silently and swiftly towards the dark forest.

**: Back at the Bush :**

"In the forest?" Max said curiously. "Skipping class with a girl he's suppose to hate?" Tyson spoke. "Tyson are you that dense! God, its soooo simple. They're in love! How romantic…" Hilary said a little to loudly, and now was daydreaming. "Wonder what their up to?" Ray said. "Who knows?" Kenny finally said.

Hilary, finally snapping out of her trance told the boys to follow them, just like Kai and Kim had predicted.

**In the Forest**

**Kim's POV**

It seems Kai was wandering absent mind-ly and I was alone. I was in awe. The forest looked creepy from afar but once you got to explore it from the inside it looked beautiful. I saw a few creatures and then my eyes landed on a big huge ugly-butt…

"SPIDER! Save me! Kai!" I shrieked to Kai.

At long last, I saw Kai running towards me with a concerned face. I ran towards him and clutched his warm chest.

"What the hell girl?" He asked freaked out, which was a first for me.

"A…a..spi..d.er!" I managed to choke out, although it was a little hard for him to hear. I hold tighter onto him. I felt strong arms wrapping around me.

"It's okay. They won't hurt you. I promise." He told me.

"Thanks Kai." And with that I looked up to his eyes. His eyes were filled with concern. "I got you worried, didn't I!" I laughed a little.

"No…just a bit I guess." He said softly. "Good thing it was only a tiny spider."

"You call that thing a tiny spider! It's like as big as that rock over there." I said pushing myself a little to point at a boulder.

"Sure… whatever you say kid."

"I'm not a kid you...you idiot!" I exclaimed.

"Sure…" He said with sarcasm.

I glanced over his shoulder to see the gang again. Each were holding in a giggle.

'Dirty minds those guys have. They probably thought we were making-out, in front of a gross spider.' I thought.

**END OF POV**

**00000000000SSSSSSS00000000**

So! How did you like it? I thought I made Kim and Kai a little bit too mushy. So I'll probably make them their old selves in the next chapter. Ha and I made them Kiss and hug…yes mushy love-a-dovey things in there. A little of humor, not a lot. Please review! Oh yes if you flame, only flame once and not a billon times in a row. I'll get annoyed by that and throw a stone at your head.

Well I hope you've liked it!

**: Crim :**


	6. Could It Be?

Dear great, wonderful, chic, stylish readers,

The plan Kai and Kim made, sucks ass. Yup. So I know all of you guys are gonna be disappointed. Anywoo, I'm trying to update more often, but I take a while to write chapters. So you're warned. I hope you like the chapter anyways, there is some humor…And swearing.

..**Crim**..

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters, just my OCs. But Kai is mine (in my head of course!)

"…" Talking

'…' Thoughts

/--/ Bitbeast talking

**FLASHBACKS**-

(….) My _chic _rants

…………………….

**Thank you for all the great reviews!**

**x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x**-

**Previously:**

**Kim's POV**

I glanced over his shoulder to see the gang again. Each were holding in a giggle.

'Dirty minds those guys have. They probably thought we were making-out, in front of a gross spider.' I thought.

**End**

  
**x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x**-

**Chapter 6:** Could It be?

**Kim's POV**

I looked away from the gang and made hoped that that they didn't notice me staring at them.

'Kai's right for once…they are idiots.' I thought.

"Come on, let's get going." Kai told me.

"Sure."

After awhile we were walking and I knew the gang was still tagging along, I whispered into Kai's ear, "You remember exactly what to do when we get them the slip?"

"For the billionth time, I said YES god damn it!" He replied.

"Okay, well if you do, tell me!" I yelled silently.

"You are so annoying… If you stop nagging on me, I'll tell you, okay?" He blackmailed.

"Fine. Now hurry up and tell me before we reach there."

"Whatever…" He began, "first I lose them, then hide, double back to be behind them and then…I..I….um..I say 'boo'?" He stuttered.

"No you dumbass!" I swore, "you do all that, but you go up behind them when they reach the lake and then push them."

"By the second, this plan is becoming very lame and stupid. And why am I doing all the work? You're the one who made up the plan!" He shouted at me at his normal tone of voice.

"Because I got the camera!" I magically whip out a silver digital camera, which by the way, can make a video.

"Why can't I take the camera? It's not like I'm gonna break it." He told me.

"Noooo! I want to take the picture, I know how to use it anyways…Plus it wouldn't matter cause-" I started but then it hit me. Seriously… Something had hit me on my head. My violet eyes traveled to the ground and saw an acorn. I rubbed my back of my head nonchalantly.

'Weird.' I thought mentally.

"What the hell?" I heard Kai cursed.

I raised my eyes to meet……..

A monkey? (A/N: cool lol)

Yes, a monkey. In a forest near my new school.

'What the fuck is a monkey doing here?' I wondered amazed.

And like that, we saw another monkey…. With more acorns.

They started to throw the blasted acorns at us, more like whipping them at us though. Kai and I shielded our faces from them.

Though, I'm not the one to back down, so I picked up a small pebble and threw it at one of the monkeys. But that just made them even madder. I felt a strong hand pull on my own and saw Kai pulling me back to school. I agreed. I mean if we did fought with the monkeys, we would probably take a long time and then the teachers would get all worried, then phoned the police or something.

The clouds above looked darker now. It was going to rain. And it did. Both Kai and I jogged/ran back to school.

"Can you go any faster?" Kai asked harshly, pulling me harder.

"I would, but then we would slip and fall in mud!" I yelled back.

"We? You mean _you_ would fall! Just hurried up, I don't want to be drenched."

"You-are-such-a-priss-Kai." I said slowly.

We kept on running though, and there was a clearing among the trees leading them back to school.

"Just shut your fuckin' trap and let's get going. Okay? Okay." Kai told me.

Ahead I could make out Tyson and the others, Hilary running/jogging girly. They were very close to the school and weren't as wet as both me and Kai. I huffed and looked at the ground to see if I was gonna splash in the muddy puddles on the dirt ground. Further on, I saw a huge, and I mean HUGE, mud puddle. And Kai and I were headed straight for it.

Kai had seen it and tried to stop both of us, skidding to a stop.

Too bad we both slipped and fell in the puddle of mud. Now I was wet…and dirty.

'Oh how considerate of him' I began to think sarcastically. "Good job Einstein, look who's a klu-" I began aloud, Kai glanced at me for just one second before he was already getting up and walking off towards the school, leaving me behind. His once snowy white shirt was now a muddy brown, although the color was slowly changing back to a normal white by the rain drops. I was a bit dazed at the sight of him with his wet hair and clothes, but the thunder was now heard. Something I didn't like at all, besides spiders. I got up and started to run to catch up with Kai.

"Thanks for leaving me behind too, you asswipe, you didn't even help me up when it was your fault for making us both fall in the mud!" I screamed at him before slowing down to a jog with him.

"..."

"You could at least look me straight in the eye and say sorry! You are so…arg! You dumbass!" I told him. But he didn't even fight back. 'Weird,' I thought, 'he usually yells right back at me, and then gives me a so-called "Death Glare". What's wrong with this kid?'

We both reached the school's doors in two minutes or so. Kai pulled open the red door by its silver metal handle. He stepped inside, not even holding the door for me! Whatever, I just shrugged it off, not like I care is he is nice to me. We walked quietly to our next class, which was math.

'Math, god I hate it….' I thought.

When we both reached our class for math, which was on the second floor (A/N lets say there are 3 floors for this school!). Kai took hold of the handle and opened the door like he wasn't late, soaked or anything. He walked in, and I followed. I looked around of the class; all of them were staring….. At my breasts.

"…" I was so embarrassed and was flabbergasted.

"Children! Divert your eyes now!" The math professor yelled.

'Oh my GOD!' I screamed in my head, 'this can't be happening.' I looked down at my soaked white blouse. I could see the Hawaiian flower pattern on my bra, and so could everyone else. 'No wonder Kai didn't look at me or even paid any attention to me! He must of saw my…..PERVERT!' I shrieked in my brain. "You pervert Kai! Why didn't you tell me! Did ya get a good laugh out of it! Maybe a little good look? You are a…a fucking fucker! Why don't you just curl up in a ball and fucking die, cause you fuckin' need to get a life you fucker! Tu es fou! Tu, urg… je veux tu tuer! Kai!" I shrieked in French and English.

"Hiwatari and you Ms., please no swearing, and if you need to, don't do it in front of my class and me. Also, please find something to put over your blouse, if not, you are going to have to get something from the lost and found box in the office." The teacher said wearily. "I don't have time for this, Mr. Hiwatari, see to it that Ms…"

"It's Tsukii, sir." I told him.

"Yes, so Mr. Hiwatari, see to it that Ms. Tsukii gets herself something to put over her blouse." He completed his sentence.

"Fine, let's go Klutz, your wasting _my_ time by just staring at me." Kai said.

'What?' I questioned in my mind. "Oh yeah." I remembered.

**End of Kim's POV**

**Kai's POV**

"Lets just go." I said.

"Ok." She replied quietly.

'She must be upset.' I thought.

/Well of course she is upset you meanie! You could have told her something about that! You know Kai, you can sometimes be such a big fat snob./ Dranzer said angrily.

"It's not my fault! I did just want to say, "Oh! Kim, your shirt is wet and see-though. You might want to change." How stupid does that sound? Plus, it makes me an even bigger pervert!" I yelled right back.

/So you did look there and a pervert, just not a bigger pervert./ My bitbeast told me slyly.

"Dranzer I meant… you know what… arggg… just for-get --it." I ended the conversation.

We were walking down the halls of or high school. I didn't tell her where going, it also seemed like she didn't care. Outside the walls of the school, rain drops were falling heavily. Thunder and lighting were heard and seen. It reminded me of my unknown past. All I remember was that cold abbey called Biovolt. We finally reach my locker. I unlock the lock of the door of it and grab my uniforms jacket/blazer. I turn around to give Kim the jacket/blazer (AN: I'm not sure what sounds better, sorry!), but she's not there! I knew she was hear a second ago.

"Kim? Hey Kimberly! Where the hell are you!" I yell aloud.

I close my locker quickly and then ran back down the halls of the school. I see a girl coming out of the girl's washroom and I stop.

"Hey. Kid! Did ya see another girl with violet eyes and black hair ran past here?" I ask rapidly. I didn't know why I was so worried, I mean it's not like I like her or anything. But that girl in my dream this morning…. She looks sorta like her. I shake my head a little.

"Well?"

"Uh, ya… she went out though the west doors of the school." She said while pointing down the hall and tells me to take a left turn.

"Thanks." I say quickly before dashing down the hall. I push open the door and sprint outside. I didn't know what to do next but I just ran and searched likely places I thought Kimberly would go to.

'Although, she just moved here, she wouldn't know many places.' I thought. Then I remembered. The cherry blossom tree!

I ran to the tree, splashing in the puddles made by the heavy rain. I could see the tree in view and a little figure in one of the many branches. I slowed into a jog when I was close by. I crept by the trunk of the tree. Many blossoms were falling and being carried off by the winds of the storm coming. I looked up to see a dazed girl. It was Kim.

**Kim's POV**

I could see Kai standing below me out of the corner of my eye. Though I dared not speak or look at him directly. I was a bit sad ad angry at the moment. I was searching my mind for something. But I didn't know what. Then I remembered.

**FLASHBACK**-

I was running. I don't know what right now, but I kept on running. I was trying to escape. Just then, a man with purple hair stepped out of no-where and grabbed me by my arm.

"You really think you can escape?"

"Boris! No! Just leave me alone! I want out! I didn't even chose to be here!" A young me, about seven, screamed. My eyes were pricked with tears. Leaving marks on my face since I was ever so dirty.

"You worthless piece of shit!" Boris, an employ of this horrid place said, "Keep on trying to escape, but it's useless! Also, try it one more time and you know what my men can do!"

I was standing in front of him, trying to hold back my tears of sadness inside of myself, though I was finding it hard to do so.

"Dear girl, you have been such a useless trouble maker. Guards! Take this worthless girl to Mr. Hiwartari."

"Yes sir!" Yelled two guards. They both grabbed me by my arms, one with a black gun out. I stared at it for a bit.

"I will use it if you try anything funny, girl." One of the guards with black sun-glasses caught me staring at it.

They both pushed and shoved me around the many dank passageways leading upwards. I could tell because now some light was seen though very small windows with iron bars.

We finally reached where the guards and Boris wanted me to go to. Hiwartari's office. One guard knock on the grand oak doors.

I could heard Voltaire Hiwartari, yelling at someone. They stopped when the knock was heard.

"Proceed." The man named Voltaire, said icily.

The guards and I walked in and stood there waiting for Voltaire to speak.

I in a beautiful office. The walls were a deep shade of blood-red. The walls were lined up with bookshelves. Although it didn't look like any of the books were ever read or even touched.

"What do you want?" He said though clenched teeth, "Talk! I don't have all day."

I looked at him. Those were the hands of destruction, and the one behind the murder of my parents. Just thinking about my mother and father…I just couldn't take it. I started cry quietly as possible. The two guards shoved me forward, towards Voltaire.

"Sir, this girl was caught red-handed trying to escape the training center." The taller guard with black hair said.

"Send her down with my dear grandson of course, to the dungeons. Do not feed them until I say so. I also want them to be tortured there." Voltaire said.

**IN THE DUNGEONS**

Girl's POV

"Hey, you…" I said weakly to the boy sitting at the other side of the cell. He looked sad and lonely. Yet, he seems different then the other boys I've seen in this place, Biovolt.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Kai replied coldly.

"What's your name? You look sort of familiar." I said quietly.

"It's Kai."

"Kai? I know a boy with that same name… Do you use to go to Honjitsu Elementary? I did. By the way my name is Kimberly, but you can call me Kim or Kimmy if you like."

"I did! Kim.. I remember….You're that girl! I remember that day when we talked for a bit." He said softly and got up and started to walk up to me.

I did the same and I broke in a little jog. I opened my arms and gave him a shy hug. I didn't want to let go. He was the only one who knew me before and was a friend. I took in his scent and tried to memorize the scent of him. He looked the same as before but had cuts and bruises.

'His grandfather did this to him. How could he ever do this?' I thought.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**Kim's POV**

I snapped back to reality and find Kai whispering my name softly. I look down and see his face, his hair was a mess, but it suited him.

I jumped down in front of him, and quiet talk to myself, "Could it be you?"

"Be what?" He replied.

"What? Oh nothing…Well..actually, did you ever go to an abbey name Biovolt?"

'Biovolt? Is that what the place is called. But if she knew. She could tell the whole world.' Kai worked in his head. "…………..No." He replied.

"Oh…well.. I just thought you were someone else I knew." And with that, I turned around and walked off. It was almost the end of the day and I was going to the park. While walking I could hear Kai come up behind me. I felt a warm touch of a blanket or something. I looked at what he put on me and saw it was is school uniform's jacket.

I turned back around with a slight blush.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"No problem. Where you going?" He asked.

"The park. No point staying at school." I replied.

At the park we sat on the swings and talked. Just random things. Well not all random. It was about sunset when we left. I bet Kai must have been really upset with himself to stay there all the time with me. It was nice though.

**END OF POV**

**x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x**-

So how did you like it? Yeah. Still mushy. But I put the gender of the story to be **ROMANCE AND HUMOUR**. There might be some action later on. I still didn't decide how though. I still hope you liked the chapter and review. Sorry I took really long to update but I have a grad trip, grad committee and projects which I'm almost done.

**..criM..**


	7. Practice, practice, practice!

Okay! Chapter 7…Took me long enough.

..**Crim**..

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters, just my OC. I don't own the Pucca girl. Oh and I have nothing against homosexuals/lesbians but I wrote a word that might offense you. And I don't own MSN and the things on it. Or the internet…or Hotmail…

"…" Talking

'…' Thoughts

/--/ Bitbeast talking

**FLASHBACKS**-

(….) My _greatest _rants

…………………….

**Thank you for all the great reviews  
**unknown dark preistess   
EvilTwinKae  
mysisterthinksimasquijum  
Rissy-Riss  
HeartlessDevil  
ViciousPrincess  
skyblue-tiger  
viko-chan  
yukidarkfan  
Foamy  
xoOBlackDragonOox  
bladenight&day  
xBloodxStainedxTearsx  
ksarap  
haishi kana

**x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x**-

**Previously:**

**Kim's POV**

At the park we sat on the swings and talked. Just random things. Well not all random. It was about sunset when we left. I bet Kai must have been really upset with himself to stay there all the time with me. It was nice though.

END OF POV

Chapter 7: Practice, practice, practice!

Kim's POV

It was now dark. Kai and I were now walking to Tyson's Dojo. Kai had he usual bored 'i-don't-give-a-shit face' and was looking ahead. As we walked in the rain, the streetlights turned on. Finally Kai spoke.

"We're almost there. They probably forgot about us and started to watch a movie. They usually do that to me. Not like I care anyways."

"Oh." I replied. 'What now? My hair is wet and my make-up is probably running by now (A/N: Kim doesn't wear a lot of make-up…). Maybe I could ask to go home first and then… Oh forget it.' "So…" I began trying to make a conversation. I looked up at the slightly taller boy. His hair was messier and his top was now see-though and clinged onto him. 'Wow.' I think, 'Hot. Wait a minute! Did I just call him-' "Hot?" I said out loud. My cheeks start going a deep crimson. 'Oh no! I can let him see me like this! He might think I really like him! That or I complemented him. Which I think is a sin.'

I feel something touch me on my forehead and realize it's the hand of Kai.

"You don't have a fever. But we'll speed up to reach Tyson's Dojo faster. It's just a few houses down." He say's looking at me straight I the eyes. I look back at him a bit dazed. "What?" He asks a bit rudely.

"Nothing! Geez, I was just looking at you. Don't need to bite my head off." I told him while turning my head back to look in front of me.

'Looking, yeah right. More like staring.' Kai thought in his mind. "Whatever kid. Tyson's Dojo is right here."

He led me to the doors and slides it open. We walked inside while making squeaky noises with our shoes. (It was still raining) We could hear voices coming from a different room. I could make out Tyson's screaming, ruffling noises of bags of chips, popcorn, and other junk food.

"Lets' get a move on!" Kai whispered.

We walked down a hall in our socked feet. Kai stopped abruptly, making me collide with him.

"Watch it Baka!" He called after me.

"Well sorry Dumb-Butt" I retorted back at him. The sound of thunder was heard and I screamed.

"You're such a little kid. I mean who's afraid of thunder?" Kai said and acted like a know-it-all.

End of POV

Inside the room:

Normal POV

The gang was watching _The Ring_ on the wide screen t.v

"Don't do it! You idiot!" Ray screamed at the television set.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Hilary shrieked. She then attached herself on Tyson's arm causing him to blush. She closed her eyes and was now cutting Tyson's circulation off in his right arm. Max was just staring at the t.v munching on some popcorn. He looked a bit confused and starting to ask stupid questions which no one answered.

"Why would that girl be in a well? What's with the marbles? Hey the t.v did the same thing with me the other day, but I didn't die. Cool!"

"Hey, did you guys just hear that?" Tyson asked the others.

"Tyson we know you're just trying to scare us. Even I'm not that stupid." Hilary said.

"No seriously I heard something in the hallway. Like someone yelling or screaming."

"Tyson, Tyson. We all know you're-" Hilary was cut short by the sliding movement by the doors. The door was now fully open and lighting lit the room revealing two figures. One with jet black hair that was drenched and covered his or her eyes and face.

"OH MY GOD! It's the girl from the well!" Max screamed.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kenny yelled.

"She's gonna kill us all!" Tyson shrieked like a little girl.

"I knew we shouldn't rent this stupid video!" Hilary said, 'What if we all die and Tyson never knows about…' "Tyson!" She yelled hugging him, "I love you!"

"What!" He retorted. "Well that's new."

"Holy shit!" Ray yelled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people! God, you guys are wimps." A male voice spoke.

"Kai is that you?" Tyson questioned.

"Who the hell do you think it is?" Kai replied while turning on the lights.

Now everyone could see that the figure that resembled the girl in _The Ring_ was Kimmy.

"Hey that's Kimmy! Hi Kimmy!" Max said while waving at her. Then he ran up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Yeah hi." She replied.

Hilary snatches the remote control from the coffee table and stopped the movie. "I think we've had enough of that movie. What do you guys want to do?"

"Sleep." Tyson said.

"Sleep." Ray said.

"Sleep." Kenny said.

"Sleep." Max said. "Wait! Lets' have some candy to eat!" His eyes went super big and he was looking at Ray freakishly.

"What?" Ray asked.

"Liquorish… yum." Max murmured.

"Don't you dare get any ideas little dude. I'm not candy." Ray told Max.

In a second Max was bouncing off the walls trying to catch the freaked-out Neko-Jin.

"Just a bite!"

"No you weirdo!"

Out of nowhere, a foot was placed in front of Max's feet and Max fell with a hard _thump_.

"I think you need to get some rest. Come on Maxy." Kim told him in a sweet voice.

"Yeah cause you guys have practice to do tomorrow. At 5:00 am." Kai said before turning around and headed to his room there.

"WHAT?" Tyson asked.

"Tyson…" Kai said. "Yes?" He answered back. "Shut up." Kai walked out of the doors and dispeared into the hallway.

"You know Tyson, I think Kai is right for once. You should learn to shut up." Hilary said.

"I learn from the best!" He retorted.

"Whatever. Hey Kimmy, you staying here or going back home?" She asked.

"Um… I don't know. I guess I'll sleep here tonight. But I need to get some clothes, so I'll head to my house and come back."

"Oh you could borrow my clothes for tonight." Hilary says with a welcoming smile.

"Thanks." Kim responded, "Um where am I going to sleep?"

"Well I would say in my room, but I'm sharing with Tyson and Kenny, and Ray and Max share another room. So you could share a room with Kai or just sleep right here in the living room. Sorry."

"Oh its okay, I'll spend the night here in this room."

"You sure? Cause I could always kick out the guys and let you sleep in my room."

"No it's okay, I'm fine like this." She replied.

"Well I'll stay up with you anyways."

"Oh thanks." Kim said with a shy smile.

"Great! Just come with me and we can get you some pj's and what-not." And with that, Hilary grasped her hand and led to her, Tyson's, and Kenny's room.

When they finally reached her room, she pushed the door open and pulled Kim inside and closed the door shut. Inside were three beds and a pile of clothes in one corner. One desk was Kenny's laptop, Dizzi. "Hey Dizzi, remember Kimmy?" Hilary asked. "Oh hey, hi Kim! Well I'm going to have a snooze girls, night." A female voice said. "Night" Hilary and Kim chanted. "Okay, back to business, which pj do you want? But not that one," She points to a pink pj, "That one is my favourite. Soooo." "Uh I'll just have the white one with the Pucca girl." Kim told her. "Okay!" Hilary smiled and gave the pj's to Kimmy. "Can I take a shower? Cause I feel really gross right now." "Sure, it's that door right there." Hilary pointed and went to open Dizzi, while Kimberly walked into the bathroom.

"Hey Hilary…yawns… what you up to now?"

"Sorry Dizzi, I just wanted to go on and check my emails and chat on MSN."

"Oh okay…just don't stay up too long…I'm going back to bed."

"Okay, night." Hilary said softly.

She opened up MSN and typed in her username: She then entered her password which was: Tyson. Who knew? Hilary looked at her email box, 32 emails unread. Her eyes slide down the screen… 69 people online. She smiled when she saw the amount of people online.

Kim was done with her shower.

"Hey Kim!"

"Yeah?" She replied holding her towel around herself, and walked over.

"Whats your email?" Hilary asked.

"I don't have one."

"WHAT! How can you live without MSN! Why don't we make you an email address?"

"Sure."

Hilary logged off her msn and within seconds, Hilary got onto MSN's home page. She clicked some links and wound up at the page you can make an email account.

"You might want to watch me just in case I make a mistake, but I highly doubt that cause I'm like a pro, and if later you want to make a new email account." Hilary advised her.

"Oh okay."

"First click the words _Sign up now_. You don't really new to read everything but you could read it just in case. I'll tell you all the things you would need to know. Anyways what do you want your email address to be?"

"I don't know…uh… you pick."

"Okay! it sounds so cute!" Hilary shrieked.

"Too happy… maybe like it!" Hilary typed in _taintedxlove_ in the box. "Choose a password and type it in."

"Okay. Ummm…" Kimberly got up and typed in her password."

"Okay, now choose a secret question:

Favourite fictional character

Favourite person from history

Favourite book/story from childhood

Favourite movie from childhood

Food you've always liked

Your two best childhood friends

Favourite TV show that isn't on anymore

Your first car

First company you worked for"

"Okay, my two best childhood friends." Kim replied.

"And you could type in the answer."

"Kay." Again Kim typed in her secret answer.

"That's it! I'm going my MSN for a while."

"Okay."

Logging in… was shown on the laptop screen.

END OF NORMAL POV

HILARYS POV

'Opps, I forgot to change my name. What should I change it to?' I thought.

I click a few links and erase my name and typed: Hil All I think is you 3 T.G Kimmy'sOver4TheNite!

Suddenly almost everyone started to talk to her online.

…M e e k o… Says: "Hey Hil! Sup?" (_Sup_ means _What's up?_)

:KIKI: Says: "Omg Hilary! Ue'll never guess what! Touku-kun asked me out!" (_Omg_ means _Oh my God_, _Ue_ means _you_)

Chocolate Pudding WeCouldBeModelzKatis! Says: "You finally came on! Wanna come over tomo or something?"

Fukba /3 IWon'tLetUeSeeMyTears Says:"Hey Hil! I think Jessika is trying to take you-know-who from you!"

There were so many I just changed my status to appear offline. Just then I remembered I had to add Ray, Max and Kai on my list. I naturally had Tyson o it.

Add Contact. I typed in Max's email address first, Then Ray's email, and finally Kai's email, 'Done.' I lean back and check my emails for awhile before giving up reading them all. Now only 47 people were online.

One more person came online with the name of: _Kai. Don't bug me. Seriously._

I clicked his name and started to talk with him.

Hil All I think is you 3 T.G Kimmy'sOver4TheNite! Says: "Hey Kai! What you up 2?"

…………….

'Nothing. God he is rude. Sometimes I just want to..ugh.' I thought.

Hil All I think is you 3 T.G Kimmy'sOver4TheNite! Says: "Kai? Ue there?"

_Kai. Don't bug me. Seriously. Says:_ "What do u want Hilary? It better be important or I'll just block u so u'll shut up…"

_ Hil All I think is you 3 T.G Kimmy'sOver4TheNite! Says: _"Ue better not block me bastard, or I'll take Dranzer…I know some secrets of ue too! So I won't be talking :P"

_Kai. Don't bug me. Seriously. Says:_ "Whatever. But seriously what do u want?"

_ Hil All I think is you 3 T.G Kimmy'sOver4TheNite! Says: _"I forgot now since you were being so mean and an asshole! I hate you! I'm gonna tell everyone that ue like Leia. How would you like that? Huh? I thought so Jackass!  :D Aren't I'm smart?"

Kai. Don't bug me. Seriously. Says: "I don't care and no, ur not smart."

I pressed on the webcam link and grabbed Dranzer from its hiding place and placed it infront of the webcam.

Hil All I think is you 3 T.G Kimmy'sOver4TheNite! Says: "Hahaha Suxer"

Kai. Don't bug me. Seriously. Says: "You better give that back…"

Hil All I think is you 3 T.G Kimmy'sOver4TheNite! Says: "Y? Gunna kill me? lmao"

I tore my eyes away from the screen and listen hard…I swore I heard footsteps.

"Hey! Kim check and see if the door is locked…"

"What? Oh okay." Kim walked up to the door and saw it was unlocked. She reached out to lock it, but the handle turned and Kai came bursting inside and crashed into Kimmy!

"Owwwww…" Kim moaned. "Can you get off of me please…"

"Why the hell were you in front of the door? God you're stupid. This is all your fault."

"I was checking if the door was locked! And get out! I don't have my clothes on yet you pervert!"

'Whats with me being perverted! I didn't even look at her boobs or whatever!' Kai thought.

"Just give me my Dranzer back and I'll leave."

"Fine." Hilary gave in and muttered something that sounded like _Dumbass_.

/-Hormones these days, it makes you go crazy!-/ Dranzer popped into the bluenette's head.

'Dranzer…you-are-so-stupid! I can control myself if I wanted to.' He replied to the phoenix.

/-Sure, whatever you say…-/ She said slyly.

"Night." Hilary and Kimmy chanted.

"Whatever."

And then Kai left the room and closed the door with a click. After that, Kim walked up to the door and locked it.

"I gotta get dress, so I'm using the bathroom a little bit longer."

"Sure." Hilary answered.

2:13 am

"Hilary are you ever going to get off MSN? I think Dizzi's battery is going to die." Kenny told her.

"Okay okay, shesh. I'm getting off now."

"Yeah... (yawns)… I think I'll get to bed now." Kim said and told them goodnight before closing the door.

She walked down the hall and reached the living room, took a pillow from the floor and put it on the couch she was going to sleep in. She yawned, jumped on the couch and fell asleep when her head hit the hard pillow.

End of Hilary's POV

Kim's POV

Dream-

I look around me and all I see is something white, something cold and wet. I look up and see snowflakes falling from the skies above.

"Everything is so bright." I said to myself. I shivered, it was freezing too.

I wander the empty streets of this new place. I look though the windows of the closed stores. I see nothing that interests me so I continue to walk forward. I heard a noise and turn around to see a shadow of a figure I didn't know.

"What was that?" I asked myself.

I walk back to where I saw the shadow move towards, an alley way. I crept slowly and silently, although the crunching of the snow was head distinctly. I look around the corner and see something I hope I'd never see. A dark red color covered the whiteness of the snow. It carried on to a person I did know though…

End of Dream-

"Ahh!" I screamed into the peaceful night. Beads of sweat trickled down my face, but I was incredibly cold. I got up and looked around. It was almost dawn.

'Might as well get ready' I thought.

I stood up and stretched a little bit. I walked down the hall once again, pushed Tyson's, Kenny's and Hilary's door open to get my school clothes.

I took everything I needed, including a new toothbrush, a towel and things necessary for a shower and I tiptoed out of the room. Once I was outside of the room, I turned around and closed the door gently. But before I did I could see a smile on Hilary's face and on Tyson's. I closed my eyes and turned so my back was to the door. I opened my eyes and walk towards a bathroom.

I got in and closed the door behind me and locked it.

By the time I was finished, the mirror was already fogged-up. I wrapped my hair in a towel, and got in my uniform. When I got out of the bathroom I saw Kai walking to Tyson's room, with something in his hand. By the looks of it, I thought he went outside for an early jog or something. When I peeked though the crack of the door, I saw Kai towering above the sleeping Tyson and heard him yell.

"TYSON! MAX AND RAY ARE ALREADY EATING AND ARE TAKING YOUR SHARE! SO YOU BETTER GET YOUR STUPID ASS UP NOW!" Kai bellowed.

"WHAT! You guys better not be eating my food!" Tyson yelled while he ran out of the room, almost crashing into me, and into the kitchen.

Kai smirked and told the others to get up. He brushed past me and went into his own room. Seconds later, Tyson could be heard screaming.

"Kai! URGG! I hate you! Why don't you just die! You know I could kick you out of my house! It is MY house anyways! You're such a Sourpuss! Arggg!"

"Tyson, be quiet! Some people need their beauty sleep!" Hilary told him.

"Beauty sleep? If that's you trying to be pretty, then what do you look like when you don't?" Tyson said, trying to sound smart.

"What was that! Say that one more time, and I'll get you into detention for months and a whole month of class cleaning!"

"Nothing." He replied.

"Thought so…Morning Kimmy." Hilary said with a yawn…

"Morning. How come you guys are up so early?"

"Practice."

"For what?" I asked.

"Beyblade of course!"

"Beyblade? Whats that? (A/N: Remember, Kim doesn't remember her past that well.)"

"You don't know what beyblade is? It's like a sport here!"

"Well don't leave me in the dark!" I said in a jokingly way.

"You could see it for yourself; we're going to have practice soon."

"Okay." I answered.

It was about a half an hour for everyone to get ready for training. Max was already sugar-high and was looking at Ray weirdly again.

"Look, I'm not candy! Just finish up your breakfast or I'll give it to Tyson!" Ray said unconvincingly.

"Yeah! Don't worry dear old Maxy! I'll help you finish up!" Tyson told him.

"I think I'll do it myself…" Max said, "Though I think it would taste better if it had more sugar." He added.

"I think it taste fine as it is." I said before munching down a fork full of the delicious omelette, "Who made it?"

"Ray did. Didn't you know he could cook? Anyways, most of us cook at least once a week." Kenny explained.

"Oh, thanks for the info…I guess."

Just then Kai appeared in the doorway.

"Hurry up and get outside! You're already 5 minutes late!" He ordered.

"Slave-driver." Tyson muttered and stood in his place. After almost everyone left, Hilary grabbed Tyson by the ear and pulled him to the dojo's backyard.

"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!" Ray and Max yelled in unison.

As I look apon the dish, I could see two blurs spinning very fast. Then all of a sudden I see two bright lights, glowing from the two objects. I close my eyes because the light was blinding me. When I finally open my eyes, I could see both Max and Ray breathing heavily. In both of their hands was a small object; One white and one green.

"Well done guys. You've improved greatly over the past summer." Chief said after scanning the information of the battle.

"But it was still not good enough, you still need to improve on your defence Ray, and Max your endurance needs to be more powerful. Do it again until you get it right for once!" Kai barked.

"Do what again?" I asked.

"Beyblade. What else?" Tyson retorted.

"What the hell is beyblade?"

"You don't know what beyblade is? Wow. You're like so late. It two or more people use blades, like Ray or Max, to try to-" Kenny began before he was cut off.

"Who cares. And since it's time for us to leave for fucking school and you all want to talk, you're all going to be up tomorrow by 4 o'clock am! Let's go." Kai ordered. After that he turned around, his white scarf dancing in the up-coming wind. The others and I were just gawking at the nerve of him. But it seems that Tyson was the first to regain his composure.

"Nani?" He questioned, "You can't do that! It's like against the law!"

"Talk back to me one more time and I'll show you what I can do." Kai called over his shoulder.

"I think I need some sugar guys." Max said quietly.

I'm going to have to end it there… sorry it took me a long time! I had started this chapter when I first finish chapter 6….But I got distracted. Gomen Ne. I'll try to update sonner…Please review ;)

-CrimsonEye


	8. First Warning: Just Backoff

Okay! Chapter 8. I know I don't update fast… But I have been reading some other fics that caught my interest :S

..**Crim**..

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters, just my OC.

"…" Talking

'…' Thoughts

(…) My _boring _rants

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for all the reviews, luv ya!

**SpiritualEnergy: **I did get to read that story you told me about. Although I remembered like half way though the chapter when they were at camp that I had already read it! Well not all of it just near to that point. I'm glad you told me to read that story! Thanks.

**Darkness-ninja:** Let's just say he's in puberty. Yep. Just like girls when the PMS! Woohoo. lol

And for those who urged me to update: **iain'tnohollabackgurl****angelfromynightmare33****, yukidarkfan, ****mysisterthinksimasquijum****HeartlessDevil**

And all the others that reviewed. I love you guys too. 3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously:**_

**NORMAL POV**

p 

"You don't know what beyblade is? Wow. You're like so late. It two or more people use blades, like Ray or Max, to try to-" Kenny began before he was cut off.

"Who cares. And since it's time for us to leave for fucking school and you all want to talk, you're all going to be up tomorrow by 4 o'clock am! Let's go." Kai ordered. After that he turned around, his white scarf dancing in the up-coming wind. The others and I were just gawking at the nerve of him. But it seems that Tyson was the first to regain his composure.

"Nani?" He questioned, "You can't do that! It's like against the law!"

"Talk back to me one more time and I'll show you what I can do." Kai called over his shoulder.

"I think I need some sugar guys." Max said quietly.

**END OF POV**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: First Warning: Just Back-off.**

-------------------------

**Kim's POV**

And we're off back to school, oh joy. It smelled like fish and worms on our way to school. Puddles lined the side way, making our new shoes wet and dirty. This must have been a sign from above; telling us it was going to be a crappy day.

"I'm hungry." Tyson moaned to no one in particular.

"We all know Tyson, so shut up." Hilary declared.

"You shut up."

"No, you!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you!"

"Me?" Tyson asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes you!" Said a pissed off Hilary. "You're soooo annoying, you know that right?"

"Well I learn from the best, so I-"

"Would you two be quiet!" Asked the neko-jin, "Just please stop fighting."

"Hmph, fine." The brunette retorted.

"Fine." Tyson pouted, "But I'm still hungry."

After that everyone sighed. 'They finally shut up', I thought. 'Woohoo.' At last, we reached our school; the tall white building was surrounded by groups of teens. The Jocks, the Cheerleaders, the Preps, the Nerds, the Computer Geeks, the Girls-Who-Eat-Their-Emotions, the Girl-Who-Don't Eat-At-All, and finally the _Fangirls_.

I glanced over at the fangirls club to see that they were having a debate on who was the hottest guy at school. It seemed that both Ray and Kai were in the top 5, which to me, is sort of creepy. 'I mean, I hang out with them as friends. To think they are hot is just weird, maybe cute… Wait! What the hell am I thinking?' It seemed that once one of the girls notice Kai and Ray was there, every single girl knew. They looked like they would drop dead if anything else happened besides see them. This also seemed to tick Kai off, because once it felt every fangirls' eye on him, he walked off on his own to somewhere unknown to us. The school's bell rings and brings me out of thoughts.

"See you guys at lunch!" Max yells as he, Ray, Hilary and Kenny off to class.

"C'ya!" Tyson shouted back while waving.

"Let's go Tyson." I tell him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

We walked to the front doors and make our way though the pack of students in the hallways to our lockers. I grabbed my books, but before I got to do anything else, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to meet a girl with dead straight blonde hair. She was nonetheless very pretty, but she looked like a Barbie doll. Her green eyes were trying to see-though my own. But she held a slight smug expression on her face. I look at her curiously. 'What the fuck does she want?'

"What?" I finally ask.

"Look bitch, don't mess with my boyfriend, you got that? He's not interested, so back-off."

"What?" I asked with a questioning smile.

"Don't: what me girl, I know what you did, so don't lie to me."

"Okay … whatever. First of all I'm not a slut like you." I look at how she 'fixed' her uniform. She rolled her skirt so it was barely covered anything. Her blouse was unbuttoned so everyone could see some cleavage (sp?). "And I don't steal peoples' boyfriends." I look at her and realized that she had two of her 'friends' behind her. "Plus I have no clue if I even know this guy, so you should back-off."

"Don't make me laugh. This is just a warning, if I see you flirt with my boyfriend again there is so going to be trouble." She gives me a stern glare and walks off with her friends running after her.

'Okay … that was-' suddenly I hear the second bell and I snapped back into reality. 'Shit! I'm going to be late!'

I dashed though out the hallways and finally reach my English class. I peered inside the class room (A/N: the door had a mini window). I sighed… 'Good, the teacher isn't here yet.' I slide the door open and hear almost everyone laughing and talking loudly. Expect for Kai, which I didn't mind because I wanted to figure out who that slut's boyfriend was. I sat down and began to ponder on the mystery.

Five minutes pasted and I could think of anyone that I knew who had a girlfriend. 'And I don't know anyone but the gang. And I know that I haven't flirted with anyone of them. I mean I just met them yesterday for God sakes!' Now I was pissed. I zoned out again and thought how that girl was such a whore. 'Her and her stupid skirt… God, doesn't she have any self respect?' I could hear the class room door open once again and the chatter died down.

"Sorry for the delay class, but I was caught up in the staff room." Mrs. Taksuki explained after sitting down in her chair. "Anyways, we have to start on that play of ours! Let's just read out the first scene and then we'll act it out." She bent down and retrieved a stack of papers. She then handed the correct amount of scripts to the first student in their column. "Take one and pass it back behind you. If you have any extras, just give it back to me."

Once everyone got their scripts, Mrs. Taksuki ordered us to read our lines in order. Although I was caught up with my own thoughts:

'What's that slut problem! And her little slutty clones. God I hate her by the second!'

Meanwhile Kai had already started his line; unaware to myself of course … I had better things to do or to think about.

"Roxanne? Roxanne, just listen for a second!" Kai read out his line without any expression.

'I can't believe she thinks I'm like a whore and steals boyfriends!'

I was in such deep concentration I didn't notice Kai repeated his line … much more slower.

'Who the hell does she think she is! That bitch … She should …'

"Kim, read your fucking line for Kami's sakes!" 'I'm not gonna repeat that line again … urgg, makes me look desperate.' He thought.

"Mr. Hiwatari! No swearing!" The teacher scolded him.

"Get a life!" I protested as I got up from my seat, toppling my chair over. "What?" I question as I see everyone's eyes on me.

"Tsukii Kimberly! Get to the office right this instant!"

'Was it something I said?' I pondered as I made my way to the office. 'Nah …'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? Not a long chapter, but it will have to do in the mean time. I tried to make it a little funny … I'm kind of getting a writer's block :s which, btw, sucks… But you guys should………………………… REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!

I love you guys! C'ya soon!

**Crimson Eye**


End file.
